


Hidden Secrets

by Avynn_Marie



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Past Rape/Non-con, Protective Siblings, Protectiveness, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romantic Fluff, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 07:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14807033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avynn_Marie/pseuds/Avynn_Marie
Summary: Running from her past, Jade returns back to Charming in hopes to leave everything behind and start over.  After being welcomed back into the family with open arms, the guys notice that something is different about their beloved sister and that she’s hiding something from them.  After everything she’s done to make sure it stayed buried, her secret comes violently into light.  Can Juice and the club come together to save her…or is it already too late?





	1. Part One

 

 

“Shit!”  I hissed through clenched teeth as smoke billowed out from under the hood of my flat black Dodge Powerwagon.  I eased the truck over to the side of the roadway and punched the steering wheel.  “Dammit."  I popped the hood and got out, glancing around at my surroundings as I made my way to the front of the truck.  I was still a few miles from Charming on the back county road, with the sun setting.  

Lovely…. 

I was not looking forward to trying to strut my way into town at night.  Every perv in the area would be stopping for lil ol’ me in my tank top and shorts.

I propped the hood up and was met with a cloud of smoke and hissing.  I coughed and wafted the smoke out of my face.  Stepping up onto the bumper, I put my knees up on the frame around the radiator, leaning my whole body over into the engine compartment.  I must’ve been quite a sight.  Little 5'4” me with my cut-off shorts high in the air over my truck’s front end.

After a moment of assessment I hopped down and wiped my hands on a rag before kicking the front tire and dropping my head onto my forearms on the fender.

“Baby, you choose now to break on me?!  We’re almost there!"  I sighed as I pushed off of the fender.

It was nothing I could fix on the side of the road so I decided to just make the call for a tow.  I scrolled through my contacts and dialed.

"Teller morrow garage."  I was greeted by a male voice I didn’t recognize.

"Hey, yeah I need a hook.”

“Alright, where abouts are ya?”

“Up north on county road couple miles out.  Head gasket went on me."  I stepped towards the back of my truck, running a hand through my dark hair.

"Aw.  Alright, be there in a few.  Sit tight.”

“Thanks.”

I hung up and decided I had about twenty minutes or so…might as well soak up the setting California sun.  I dropped the tailgate and laid across it.  The black metal was warm against my back as I shifted my shoulders against it.  I bent one knee up, propping my boot on the tailgate and dropped the other one off the side of it, dangling in the slight breeze.

My thoughts wandered.  What was I doing?  Was coming back the best idea?  Of course everyone would welcome me…but was I ready to explain why I was back after all of these years?  

Minutes passed and after a while I heard the rumble of a bike coming up in the distance.  First sign of life on this stretch of roadway.  Maybe I wouldn’t be stranded out here for the buzzards to pick at me after all. 

I heard the motor decelerate.  Whoever it was, was stopping to help….or murder me if they were a serial killer.  Either way… I slowly reached my hand around to grip the handgun in the back of my shorts as I turned to look at the biker.

A man about my age pulled up and kicked his bike a few feet behind the truck.

My breath hitched in my throat a moment as I caught the patches on his cut.  

SAMCRO… I was definitely home alright.

“Need some help?”  The man’s voice called as he made his way up towards the back of my truck. He removed his helmet and eyed me, giving me a friendly 1000 watt smile.

Ho-ly christ he was gorgeous, sporting a buzzed mohawk and tribal tattoos on each side of his head.  Definitely not a guy that I recognized from the club.  It had been a long time since I’ve stomped these parts so it’s only natural that there’d be some new blood. 

My eyes darted over him, lingering on his muscled arms before I caught myself and snapped out if it. 

“Damn head gasket,”  I said as I sat up and jumped down from the gate.

“Oof,”  The man clicked his tongue.  "That’s a bitch.“  He shook his head. 

His smile was killer and knee weakening, as was his gaze.  The same gaze that had given my body a once over that he wasn’t discrete about.

His eyes met mine again as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"You need a tow?"  He asked.

"I already called for one.  They should be here any minute.”

“Which shop?”

“TM." 

The man laughed lightly as he stepped up next to me at the tailgate.  "Yeah?  That’s where I’m out of.”

“I know."  I smirked, nodding to his cut.

His eyes flicked over to me quizzically as he cocked his head.

"You from around here?” He asked, eyeing the skulls on my tattooed sleeves.

“Not for a few years."  I shook my head.  "I know the sons run outta there.”

He holds my gaze a moment, trying to read me.  I shoot him a smile and push off of the tailgate as a wrecker pulls past my truck.  “Speaking of."  

The truck eased onto the shoulder up in front of my dodge.  A blonde curly haired guy about the same age as me and HotPants gets out.  Damn, guess its been longer than I thought….don’t recognize either of these guys.  

"Hey, Juice."  Blondie called and waved towards us.

HotPants nodded and waved back.

I turn back to HotPa-…Juice…when an idea popped in my head and I smirked to myself.  "Say, you headed back to the shop by chance?”

“Yeah."  He eyed me as I stepped back to him.

I nodded to his bike.  "Been a while since I went for a ride."  I said as I cocked a hip against the rear quarter of my truck.

He smiled, chewing on his lower lip and went to hand me his helmet.  "Let’s go then.”

I put my hand up and pushed the helmet back against his chest.  I backstepped to my drivers door and reached in for my back pack.  After retrieving my helmet I walked back to meet him.  He gave me an appreciative smirk and called to the other guy, “I’ll see ya back at the shop!”

Blondie nodded and waved us off.

I gripped the tailgate and slammed it back up into place before stepping over to Juice, already on his bike.  His eyes locked on the Reaper airbrushed in the center of my gate.  He let out a slight laugh.

“Who the hell are you?"  He asked as I put my helmet on.

I chuckled as I got on the bike behind him, steadying myself on his shoulders.  I leaned in next to his ear as I eased into the seat.  "You want me to tell Gemma you asked too many questions and wouldn’t give me a ride?”

His shoulders stiffened and he cocked his head towards me.  “Fair enough!”

I snaked my arms around his waist and he cracked the throttle, sending us back onto the road towards town.

 

After a few minutes we pulled into the all too familiar Teller-Morrow lot and Juice eased his bike in line with the others.  The tow truck pulled in past us as I glanced around the lot.  My eyes caught on two men standing at the front of the bike line watching us. 

Opie and Jax. 

My heart began to race.  Their attention went from me and Juice to the truck pulling in and they froze.  Their faces dropped.  Jax tapped Opie’s arm with his fist as they watched my truck being towed into the garage.  Of course they’d recognize it immediately…I had that truck since I was sixteen.  Their heads snapped back to me as I stepped off of Juice’s bike and removed my helmet.  I shook my hair out and stepped into the aisle in front of the line of bikes.  I smiled over at them and threw my arms up in the air as their faces broke out in huge grins.  Opie hollered and barked out in laughter as he ran to me.  I closed the distance between us and he caught me in his arms, spinning me around in a tight bear hug.  His loud laughter echoing in the lot.

He set me on my feet and gripped my shoulders, smacking my arm.

“Jesus Christ it’s good to see you, girl!”

I beamed up at him, his face lit up like a kid on Christmas.  “Missed you too, Ope!”

Jax joined us and I quickly threw my arms around him.  “God it’s been too long, Jackie!”

“Good to see ya, kid!”

I released Jax as Juice walked up next to me.  Opie turns, his face going cold as he grabbed Juice’s cut, yanking him towards him.   

“What the hell are you doing with my sister on the back of your bike, prospect?!”


	2. Part Two

 

 

Juice’s face dropped in terror as Opie yanked him around.  

“Ope!"  I stepped between them and gripped my brother's forearm.  "Let off!  He saw my Reaper and stopped to make sure I was alright."  After not getting a response I dug my nails into his wrist slightly.  "What?  You’d’ve rather him just kept on his way and left me alone on the side of the road?" 

Opie looked over to me as I raised my eyebrows at him.  He held my gaze for a second before turning back to Juice.  "That true?”

Juices eyes flicked to me and back to Ope before he nodded.  “Yeah.  Didn’t want some creep coming by and tryin anything.”

Opie’s demeanor changed and he smirked, releasing Juice’s cut.  “Good job, prospect."  He lightly smacked Juice on the side of his head.  

"How long ya in town for?"  Jax asked as he lit a cigarette and held the pack out to me.

"Don’t know yet."  I took a cigarette and lit it off of Jax’s lighter.  "Figured I’d just stay at the clubhouse if that’s alright."  

"What?"  Opie protested.  "No, you can stay with us.”

I shook my head, exhaling.  “Nah, I don’t want to intrude on Donna and the kids."     

"Ya sure?"  Jax asked.

"Yeah."  I smiled over to him.  "I miss the place.  I’ll help tend bar and whatnot."  

Opie and Jax eyed me for a minute before they conceded. 

"Alright."  Opie sighed.  "There’s always one or two of us here overnight anyways."  He gave me a small nod.  "The guys are all inside, stay a few steps back of us.  I wanna rile em up a bit."  He smiled mischievously before turning to Juice.  "Go grab her stuff out of the truck and bring it in."  

"Sure thing."  Juice nodded and moved off instantly.

"Oh, it’s just one bag I can grab it."  I trotted off to my truck past Juice.  

 

***

 

Opie and Jax shared a look as Jade started back with a single backpack over her shoulder, Juice falling in line beside her.  

"One bag?"  Jax looked to Ope, concerned.

"That’s what I was afraid of.  She’s runnin from somethin."  Opie sighed as he gazed at his sister across the lot.  "We’ll play it by ear for now.  Let’s go."  He tapped Jax on the arm as they turned to go into the club house.

 

***

 

Juice turned to me as Opie and Jax entered the club.  "Why’d you do that?”

I took another drag off the cigarette, scuffing my boots on the pavement as we walked.  “Do what?”

Juice snickered as he stopped and faced me.  “That wasn’t why I stopped.  I never saw your Reaper until you put the gate up.  Why’d you lie for me?”

I smirked at him, dropping the cigarette to the ground, stubbing it under my boot.  “Didn’t want that pretty face of yours to meet my brother’s fist."  I tapped a knuckle under his chin and yanked the club house door open.

 

***

 

Opie and Jax entered the club house and hollered to get everyone’s attention.

"Hey, listen up."  Opie called.  "We got a problem." 

"What kind of problem?"  Clay asked as all eyes went to them.

"A little bird just flew onto our door step."  Jax put on a pissed off glare as he glanced around the room.

"What are you talking about?"  Tig asked.

Everyone’s questions were interrupted as the door flung open behind Jax and Opie.

Some of the guys stood up looking quizzically at their brothers as Jax and Opie stood angrily on either side of the entryway, their arms crossed over their chests. 

 

***

 

I yanked open the door and stomped into the room, tossing my bag in the corner as I leaned my forearm up onto Opie’s shoulder.  I cocked my hip out, resting my fist on it and faced the room.

"What’s a girl gotta do to get some damn whiskey in this place?"  

Jax and Ope grinned stupidly as the room erupted around us.  

Tig was the first to rush me.  "Tell me that’s not my little Jay Bird!"  He wrapped his arms around my waist and spun me around.  I hugged him and laughed as he set me down, kissing my cheeks.  "I missed ya, darlin!"  

"Missed you too, Tiggy!"  

He released me to make my rounds, hugging my father next, who gave me a grateful but concerned look, obviously wondering why I was back without a phone call.  I got bear hugs and slaps on the back from Bobby and Clay before reaching Happy, who after embracing me, grasped my wrists and held my arms out in front of him.

"We adding any more to these?"  He smiled at me as he turned my arms over, inspecting the sleeves he had done for me years ago.

I grinned and nodded.  "Yeah, I got a couple ideas we can do.”

“You know where to find me."  He leaned forward and kissed my cheek.

I turned to make my way to the bar and there was Chibs holding out a shot to me.

"Get yer ass over e’re little lass."  

I beamed and strode over, taking the shot from him.  We clinked our glasses and downed them, slamming them onto the bar top.  Chibs burst into excited laughter as he gripped me and hugged me to his chest.  "I missed ya, little bird."  He kissed the top of my head before pulling back from me.  He tucked some hair behind my left ear and his smile faltered some.  

 _Shit._  

His eyes darted across the jagged scar trailing from my temple to the corner of my jaw.  I had my hair covering it but my mind lapsed in all the excitement.

I quickly pulled my hair back in front to hide it and dropped my eyes a moment before meeting his gaze.  His eyes were stone, boring into me.  

Everyone in the room was caught up with each other that didn’t notice our interaction. 

"Jadie…"  Chibs started but I cut him off, putting my hands on his chest. 

"Uncle Chibs…its nothing."  I said, holding his gaze.

"Sweetheart thas far from nothin."  He ran a finger along my jaw.

I gave him a small smile and gripped his wrist, squeezing it gently as I went on my tip toes to kiss his cheek.  "Really.  I’m fine."  I grabbed the bottle of whiskey next to me on the bar and turned to the room holding the bottle in the air.  "Who needs some shots!!"  I hollered as I stepped away from Chibs and went into Tig’s arms, sitting on his lap as we passed the bottle around.

The party continued for a while and I excused myself to the restroom, leaving the guys to carry on.

 

***

 

Chibs watched Jade move down the hall and out of sight before he strode over to the table Opie, Tig, Jax and Bobby were at.

"We got a bit of a problem with our little sparrow."  He stated as he leaned onto the table between Tig and Bobby.

"You mean besides the fact that she’s come from outta state with only a damn backpack?  Yeah we figured that."  Jax said as he tapped his cigarette on an ashtray.

"Yeah, but I’m guessing the lot of ya didn’t see her scar?"  Chibs eyed the men, their faces answering his question instantly.

Opie sat up, leaning over the table.  "What scar?”

“Little lass got a nice one ripped down ‘ere."  Chibs motioned with his hand to the side of his face.  

"What do you think it’s from?"  Opie glanced at the guys. 

Chibs sighed.  "I reckon the damn girl got a bottle smashed across her face.”

Whispered curses echoed from Tig and Bobby.

Opie gripped his beer bottle almost to the point of breaking it.

“How can you be sure?  Maybe it was a car accident?” Jax leaned back in his chair.

Chibs slammed his fist down on the table.  “I’ve seen my fair share of scars Jackie boy.  Pretty sure I can tell what caused what!”

Tig put his hand up to Chibs to steady him as he glanced towards the hallway.

“Alright.  I’m sorry.  We’re all just a little on edge with this.  I'll take it to Clay.  Just…let it play out for right now.  Don’t want to spook her and have her take off on us if she's in some sort of shit."  Jax looked around to the table.  "Not a word to Piney."  He eyed Opie, pointing a finger to him.

Opie nodded and took a drink of his beer.  "I never should’ve let her leave before.”

“Not your fault, brother."  Tig put a hand on Opie’s shoulder.  "She’s here now.  We’ll figure it out." 


End file.
